1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices, and particularly to an anti-theft method and system for protecting a mobile communication device from theft.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile communication technology, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones are commonly used. Users often put their mobile communication devices in their pockets when they go to work, go shopping, etc. However, the mobile communication devices are stolen frequently, which causes inconvenience in the user's life.
Therefore, a mobile communication device, an anti-theft method and system for protecting the mobile communication device from theft are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.